Ginger vs Eva
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: A different take on the All About Eva episode. A very good episode, but I decided to write my own version. I hope you like it! Pinger, and later, MAG
1. Chapter 1

Professor and Ginger had been a couple for around eight months now, and were truly and madly in love. The other Castaways never thought they would see the day. Granted, they were very happy for their friends, and thought they were a perfect match. It was just that the Professor wasn't one to go around saying how he truly felt about people he loved.

Ginger had come into the Professor's hut one night, telling him that she needed to get something off her chest. She had confessed to him how she really and truly felt about him, and that if he would give her a chance, then Ginger would promise to love him for the rest of their lives.

Professor had been shocked to say the least, but he knew this was the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt as well. That night, they had both expressed their love for one another, and stayed up all night just talking and even kissing a little. The two of them were always holding hands, and Ginger would even help her man look for ferns.

Mrs. Howell would often tease the couple and ask when they were going to get married. Professor's face turned three shades of red, and Ginger just laughed.

Gilligan was thrilled about their relationship! He always thought they were a good match, and even wrote it down in his diary.

Everyone else wondered what they were planning to do once they got rescued. Professor said he would move to Hollywood for Ginger, because he could always teach in Hollywood, and he had no family left, anyway, so Hollywood was fine with him.

The happy couple decided to spend the afternoon by the lagoon, and spread out a blanket. Mary Ann had packed them a little picnic basket. Inside was fruit, a banana cream pie, and a bottle of Mr. Howell's Bubbly.

The weather was really nice outside, and the sky was a beautiful robin's egg blue. Professor and Ginger sat on their blanket, feeding each other pieces of fruit and just enjoying the day. Their only focus was each other.

As they leaned into kiss, they heard the sound of a motor. A boat was pulling in. This caused them both to stand up.

"A boat, Roy!"

"Yes! We're saved! You go tell the others!"

Ginger ran off to inform the others of the boat, while Professor decided to meet this person who would hopefully rescue them.

It was a woman. She had black hair that was up in a bun, and she was wearing glasses, and one of those suit skirts, and carrying a suitcase.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

The woman turned and glared at the Professor. A man was the last thing she wanted to see. They caused her nothing but heartache.

"This island isn't deserted?"

Professor was taken aback by her tone of voice.

"Well, it was, but not anymore. My name is Professor Roy Hinkley. There are seven of us here. We've been marooned quite a long time and are anxious to get back to civilization. Can we all fit in your boat?"

"You can have it! I have no desire to go back home! Please, just leave me alone."

Professor looked concerned. The poor girl. He could tell she had been hurt bad. Probably by a guy. Sure, the girl wasn't very attractive, but she wasn't really ugly, either.

"What's your name?"

"Eva Grubb."

"Well, Eva, at least meet the rest of my friends. They will all be very thankful to meet you."

Eva looked hesitant.

"Please. Just so they can say thank you."

"On one condition. If you all promise to leave me here alone, then I will give you the key to the boat."

Professor sighed, but decided to play along. No way was he going to allow this woman to stay here by herself. It wouldn't be safe. An idea formed in his head, but he would mention it to the others later.

"Sure, Eva. If that's what you really want."

"It is."

"All right, come on. Allow me."

Professor took Eva's suitcase and she followed him to camp where the others were waiting anxiously.


	2. Chapter 2

The group, as expected, were all standing by the bamboo table, anxiously waiting to meet the woman that was going to rescue them. Professor appeared out of the jungle, carrying Eva's suitcase. She was right behind him, and had her head bowed down, like she didn't want anybody to see her.

Skipper had told everybody not to pounce on her the second they met her. She was all alone after all, and would probably get scared, so they all just stood there with polite smiles on their faces. Professor sat Eva's suitcase down, and started the introductions.

"Eva Grubb, this is the Skipper, Mr. and Mrs. Howell, Gilligan, Mary Ann, and my girlfriend, Ginger."

Eva's eyes widened at seeing Ginger. She didn't smile or anything, just asked in a calm voice, "Ginger Grant? The movie star?"

Ginger smiled and extended her hand. "Yes. Pleasure to meet you, Eva."

Eva shook Ginger's hand, but even meeting a famous film star wasn't cheering her up. It just reminded her of how plain looking she really was.

"How long have you all been stranded here?"

Professor answered this one. "Three years."

"I see. Well, remember our deal. You leave me here by myself, and you can all take my boat."

The others turned shocked faces to the Professor. What was he thinking?!

"Yes, Eva. Ginger, dear, why don't you and Mary Ann show our guest where she will be staying?"

Ginger and Mary Ann reluctantly lead Eva to their hut where she could settle in. This left the Professor with just Skipper, Gilligan, and the Howells.

"It's not what you think, I can assure you. I have no intention of leaving Eva here alone. From what I've gathered, society has been cruel to her. I think if we just show her that not everybody is mean and nasty, she'll agree to come with us. Even if she doesn't, we'll leave, and send the boat back for her."

Gilligan nodded his head, but still didn't seem too thrilled with the idea of Eva being all alone.

"But Professor, what about the wild animals and the quick sand? What if she doesn't agree to come with us? What if-"

Skipper interrupted. "It's all right, little buddy. Even if she doesn't agree to come, she won't be here long. Maybe just a couple of weeks. She'll have plenty to eat, and a lot of huts to choose from. We'll make sure she gets back to civilization, I promise."

Skipper's promise made Gilligan feel better.

Meanwhile, the girls were getting to know Eva better.

"So, Eva, what made you decide to move to a tropical island," Mary Ann asked.

"Well, Mary Ann, it all started about ten days ago. That's when I finally had enough."

Ginger and Mary Ann were listening eagerly. They had to show her that they were friendly.

"I had my very first date. A blind date. We were at a restaurant, and after a few minutes, he suddenly developed a headache and had to go home."

At this, Eva started to cry. Mary Ann put a comforting arm around Eva's shoulder.

"Oh, how awful. I'm so sorry, Eva."

Ginger shook her head, sadly. "Eva, men should accept you for who you are, not for what you look like."

Eva looked up, glaring daggers at Ginger. "Ever since I was a little girl, no boy has ever looked my way! Look at the two of you! You're both beautiful, and look at me. Who would want someone like me?"

Ginger wasn't about to give up. "It's not that you're ugly, Eva, because you're not. Maybe all you need is just a little makeover. Like your hair for instance. Maybe change it, and wear some makeup, and try out different clothes. Me, Mary Ann, and Mrs. Howell will all help. I have plenty of dresses, and Professor can concoct a shampoo for your hair. We have makeup here. If we do this, will you return to civilization with us?"

Eva wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. "I don't know..."

"Oh, come on. You've got nothing to lose. Besides, just imagine telling everybody that you got a makeover from Ginger Grant."

Eva smiled at this. That was true. Maybe if Ginger did this, then it would change her life, completely.

"All right. I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews! :) They really mean a lot! Well, on to the next chapter.

Gilligan just didn't understand it. Eva was no Marilyn Monroe, but she wasn't exactly a dog, either. Ginger and Mary Ann told him that it wasn't just about looks. The make-over was hopefully, so that Eva would feel good about herself, and maybe come out of her shell a bit more. Gilligan had looked confused, and said, "She has a shell?" Everyone just shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Eva was in the girls' hut, waiting nervously. She really didn't think this make-over would help, but it didn't hurt to try. Ginger and Mary Ann both walked in, Mary Ann carrying some measuring tape.

Ginger had her arms crossed, debating about what should be done first.

"We're going to take your measurements, Eva," Mary Ann said, smiling.

Eva moved forward and spread her arms out so that the young girl could measure her. As she did this, Ginger finally decided what she wanted to do first.

"Okay, first thing I'm going to do is take the pins out and let your hair down."

"Okay, but it won't do any good," was Eva's reply.

Mary Ann told the movie star that Eva and Ginger had the exact same measurements, which was good. Eva would fit perfectly in one of Ginger's dresses. Mrs. Howell walked in carrying a bowl.

"Here's the shampoo the Professor made."

Ginger took the bowl and sat it down on one of the tables.

"Can you see without your glasses?"

"Not very much."

"Will you try it?"

Eva took off her glasses. It was blurry, but she could see a little bit.

"Well, I can see you pretty clearly. Or are you Mrs. Howell?"

Ginger just smiled at this, and got to work on the makeover. She asked Eva to pick out a dress. After a few minutes, Eva decided on a yellow-orange colored one. The girls put the shampoo and Eva's hair, and the color turned out red. The finishing touch was the makeup.

The girls could hardly believe their eyes when they saw Eva. Not only was she beautiful, but she looked just like Ginger!

"It's me," Ginger gasped.

"It's uncanny," said Mrs. Howell.

"You two look exactly alike," put in Mary Ann.

Before Eva could say anything, the Professor walked in.

"Hi, I just thought I'd drop in and see how-"

His eyes widened when he saw Eva's new look.

"Good heavens! Two Gingers."

Eva smiled, thinking they were all joking.

"You're all kidding me."

"Eva, you're beautiful," Professor said, with a smile.

Ginger took Eva by the arm and lead her towards the mirror so she could see for herself. Eva gasped in shock. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"I'm the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Eva, the men will be crawling all over you."

Eva chuckled through her tears. "I don't know about that, Ginger."

"They will! You'll see."

Professor decided to join in the conversation.

"You have to understand something, Eva. I fell in love with Ginger, not just because she's beautiful, but because she has a big heart. You should be happy with who you are. You do look beautiful, though. Don't just go for a guy because he finds you attractive, go for him because he likes you for you."

Eva smiled. "Thanks, Professor."

They all left the hut to show the others. Mr. Howell, Skipper, and Gilligan were sitting at the bamboo table, talking when Ginger approached them.

"Hi, boys. Eva's make-over is complete. Don't be too shocked, okay?"

Professor, Mrs. Howell, and Mary Ann all stepped aside to allow Eva to walk up.

"That's strange, Ginger, how did you get over there that fast," Gilligan asked.

"It's me, Gilligan," Eva said.

"Me?"

"Eva."

Gilligan shook his head in disbelief. "No, you're not Eva. Eva doesn't look like you, Ginger."

Skipper turned an annoyed eye to Gilligan. "It is Eva, you dumbbell!"

Gilligan saw Ginger still standing next to him, and then looked and saw Eva.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

Everyone complimented Eva on her new look, and asked if she changed her mind about returning to civilization with them.

At this, Eva smiled and said, "Yes. I can't wait to go home."


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! :) Even the MAP shipper. Your review makes me smile. Wink.

Gilligan still couldn't believe it. Two Gingers! It was absolutely incredible. Still, he didn't understand exactly why Eva wanted to change. She wasn't ugly, really. Maybe just put her hair down and try different clothes. Eva's hair was a nice color, and it would look really nice if it was down. The bun look just didn't work for her. There were lots of women that wore buns in their hair that looked good, but for Eva, it didn't work. Like some women looked good with really short hair, and some didn't.

Oh, well. Gilligan sat at the bamboo table, eating grapes. Eva came walking up to him. It wasn't a regular walk, either. She was walking just like Ginger, and even used the seductive voice.

"Hello, Gilligan."

"Oh, hi, Ginger."

Eva smiled and sat down next to him.

"Gilligan, it's Eva."

Gilligan looked at the dress she was wearing, and then at her face. Eva had her glasses on.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eva. It's just that you two are a lot alike."

"You really think so?"

"Sure."

Eva decided to be bold. She took off her glasses and cleared her throat.

"Gilligan, do you know what I want?"

"A grape?"

"No. I want you to like me."

"I like you."

"I want you to like me a lot."

Uh-oh. Gilligan was getting nervous now. What could he say, except "I like you a lot"?

Eva couldn't help it. She grabbed Gilligan and planted a huge kiss on his lips, causing him to smash the grapes he was eating. This was Eva's first kiss, and she was determined to make it a good one.

Gilligan managed to break free of Eva's grip.

"Eva, stop! Look, you're a nice lady, but I-I-"

"I thought you liked me, Gilligan."

"I do! Just- not in that way. I'm sorry, Eva."

Eva wasn't hurt, but she was angry. How dare he! Even the make-over wasn't working. Why couldn't she attract a man?

Before Gilligan could say anything else, Eva marched off into the jungle, growling in frustration. Poor Gilligan didn't know what to do. Should he go after her? Give her time to cool down? Sure, Eva was beautiful, but he just didn't have those feelings for her.

Mary Ann walked up, wearing her usual cheerful smile.

"Hello, Gilligan."

Her smile fell when she saw the look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. E-Eva, she-she kissed me!"

"Kissed you?"

"Uh-huh. Right on the lips," Gilligan said, pointing to his lips.

"Why did she do that?"

Gilligan shrugged his shoulders, and then said, "I think she likes me."

"Do you like her?"

"Only as a friend. Nothing more."

Mary Ann felt bad for Gilligan. She knew how shy he was when it came to girls. He was most relaxed around her, though. She was glad about that, but would he run for the hills if she were to ever tell him how she really and truly felt? Eva had already made advances towards him, how would Gilligan react if she told him she was in love with him?

"Mary Ann?"

"Oh, sorry, Gilligan, I just spaced out there. Would you like me to talk to her?"

"No. Let her stop being mad for a while first."

Meanwhile, Professor and Ginger were in his hut. Professor was working on something, and Ginger was kissing his neck.

"My love, I am trying to concentrate."

Ginger laughed. "Roy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you vote for Mary Ann in the Miss Castaway pageant?"

At this, Professor turned around, and wrapped his arms around Ginger's waist, while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I told you why, Ginger. No one spoke up for her. I felt sorry for her. She's like my little sister."

"I know, it's just-"

"Darling, I can assure you, I have not shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann, or anybody else for that matter. It was always _you. _Remember when Gilligan had the Eye of the Idol? I didn't believe in it, but for you, I went crawling in that cave to find it because I knew it would make you happy. I always choose you to help me with experiments, and let's not forget the time I nearly broke my back gathering rocks for you."

At this, Ginger frowned. "I'm sorry about that. I just always thought you were big and strong."

Professor laughed and leaned forward kissing Ginger on the mouth.

"I'm not sorry, Ginger. It was worth it for you."

They both started to kiss passionately. Meanwhile, outside the window, Eva was watching the scene, and an idea formed in her head.

Ginger was in a loving and committed relationship with the Professor. Gilligan thought she was Ginger at first when she walked up to him. Would the Professor believe she was Ginger, too?


	5. Chapter 5

Gilligan was still a little bit shook up over his encounter with Eva earlier. He had went to the Skipper and told him what Eva did. Skipper had been shocked to say the least, for that was a completely different side to Eva.

"I'm worried, Skipper. I didn't mean to upset her."

"I know you didn't, little buddy. She probably knows that, too. Just give her a bit to calm down, and she'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

Gilligan nodded, feeling a little bit better. It was probably just because she was beautiful now, and she wanted somebody to kiss. Professor was with Ginger, Mr. Howell and Skipper were both old enough to be her father, so that just left him- Gilligan. Sure, that must have been it.

He decided to go into the jungle and look for Eva. They needed to straighten this whole thing out. Sure enough, there she sat, on a rock by the lagoon, looking at the water.

"Hi, Eva."

"Oh. Hi, Gilligan."

"Can we talk?"

Eva nodded yes, and Gilligan sat down on the sand, crossing his legs. Eva didn't look at him, just continued looking out at the water.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Eva. You're very nice, and very pretty, but I don't like you like that. I like you as only a friend or a sister. But I'm sure once we're back in civilization, all the guys will want you. You'll see."

Eva turned to Gilligan, and nodded again, and then said, "I forgave you for that already, Gilligan. I think in a way, I was just trying to- well, you know, be like Ginger."

"Except you're not Ginger, Eva. You're you."

There was a pause.

"So... are we good?"

"Yes, Gilligan. We're fine."

Gilligan smiled, happily, and took off back to camp. Eva shook her head. _Naive boy. How could he honestly think I'm interested in him? The kiss was just to prove how like Ginger I really am now. Ginger is not coming back with us. I will make sure of that. I will be the new Ginger Grant._

_Not only that, but I will also, in turn, steal her darling Professor's heart, and I won't be sorry, not one bit. _

_It will be the perfect plan. I will lure Ginger into the jungle, and knock her out, and tie her up somewhere. Oh, yes. _

_In Hollywood, it will be out with the old and in with the new. _

Smiling, Eva got up and headed back to camp, where everyone was setting things up for a farewell party.

"May I help with anything?"

Mrs. Howell shook her head no. "No thank you, dear. You're our guest, and the reason we'll be living this island tomorrow afternoon. This party will be in your honor. Mr. Howell and I have a present for you, but you won't get it until the party."

Eva smiled. "Thanks so much, Mrs. Howell. I appreciate it."

"Not at all, darling."

Eva looked over and found Ginger by a tree, kissing the Professor passionately on the mouth.

_Not for long, Ginger Grant. Soon, your little Roy Toy will be all mine, as will your career and identity._


	6. Chapter 6

The party was about forty-five minutes away, so Eva decided if she was going to do this, she better do it now. The Professor and Ginger hadn't come up for air in hours, it seemed like, and it was starting to annoy Eva.

_Miss Ginger Grant, you are finished. Your darling Roy will be all mine, as will your career._

Clearing her throat, Eva walked up to the Professor and Ginger. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering, if we could go into the jungle, Ginger? I needed to talk to you in private."

Ginger looked a little disappointed that she would have to leave Roy's arms, but he just nodded and kissed her nose, and said, "You go ahead. I'll be right here waiting when you get back."

Ginger followed Eva into the jungle. It was already night time. Luckily, it was a nice night. What could Eva possibly want? Ginger was a little bit suspicious, but just shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

"Why did you want me to come out here?"

Eva gave Ginger a small smile. "It's just- I wanted to show you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. So-"

Eva picked up a sheet and brought it down hard across Ginger's head, knocking her out.

_Well, that was easy._

Eva then proceeded to reach into a bag and pull out some rope as well as a gag to put over the movie star's mouth, so she wouldn't be able to call for help. Poor Ginger was propped up against a rock with her hands and feet tied with rope, and a gag over her mouth.

Ginger came to, and saw that she was tied up. She looked up at Eva in confusion.

"You are staying here. I will be the new Ginger Grant."

Ginger remembered being knocked on the head, and was able to say through her gag, "You'll never get away with it."

Eva smiled evilly. "Sure, I will. Eva will disappear. She will leave a note saying that she's gone to the other side of the island. I will sail away with the others. Cheerio!"

She stalked off through the jungle, leaving Ginger all by herself.

Eva quickly went into the girls' hut, and put on one of Ginger's dresses, and took off her glasses. It was the white dress that Ginger wore when they first became shipwrecked.

Everyone was all set for the party. Eva walked up, and started imitating Ginger's voice.

"Hi, everybody."

"Oh, hi, Ginger," they all said, in unison.

Professor looked at Ginger in confusion. "My darling, what happened to the blue dress you were wearing earlier?"

_Oops. _"Oh! When I was having my chat with Eva in the jungle, it got dirty, so I changed."

Mary Ann smiled and patted the seat next to her. Eva sat down and took a cup of pineapple juice.

"Thanks, Skipper."

Mary Ann arched an eyebrow in confusion, and just shrugged it off. Professor sat on Eva's other side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where were we," he whispered seductively in her ear, and nuzzling her neck.

"Oh! Professor! I-"

It was Professor's turn to look confused. "Since when do you call me Professor?"

_Uh-oh. Oh, dear. I can not mess this up._

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I just have a bit of a headache. The heat must be getting to me."

Everyone looked at "Ginger" in concern. Mrs. Howell spoke.

"Oh, dear. Why don't you go lie down, Ginger?"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Howell, I'll be alright. This is a party. Our last night here. I want to celebrate. Besides, I have my darling Roy here to help make me feel better."

_Good one._

Everyone talked and laughed. Eva was relaxed now. Everything was going smooth, until Gilligan asked, "Say, where's Eva?"

Mr. Howell replied, "That's right. Where is the dear girl? This party is in her honor, after all. I've been saving my most special bottle of Bubbly. Where is she?"

**"Ginger" **spoke.

"Oh! After we had our chat, Eva told me to give you all her apologies, but she wasn't feeling very well. She said to just enjoy the party without her."

Skipper shook his head. "Poor girl. Did the two of you eat something poisonous in the jungle, Ginger? You don't feel well. Eva doesn't feel well-"

"Oh, I'm feeling much better now. It was just the heat, is all. Eva took me into the jungle to tell me she had a stomachache, and just wanted to lie down for a while."

Everyone bought the story. Mr. and Mrs. Howell asked **"Ginger" **if she would kindly take Eva her present when she went back to the girls' hut. It was a beautiful diamond necklace.

Gilligan asked Mary Ann to dance.

"Oh, sure, Gilligan."

The two youngest Castaways got up and started to dance. So did Mr. and Mrs. Howell.

"Too bad Eva's ill. I was hoping she'd be my dance partner for tonight," Skipper said, sadly.

"Oh! Well, if Ray doesn't mind, I'll have a quick dance with you."

Professor smiled, and said, "Not at all. Go ahead, my love."

Skipper took **"Ginger's" **hand and they danced. Suddenly, Professor got a look of confusion on his face.

"Wait a minute. Ray?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ginger was able to free her hands from the rope. That nut, Eva, didn't tighten it very good. Oh, just wait until she got her hands on that evil woman! No one messed with Ginger Grant, or the ones she loved, and got away with it. She had told Eva that she wasn't going to get away with it, and she wasn't!

Ginger removed the gag, and then untied her feet, and headed back to camp in a furious rage! Her temper was hotter than her red hair.

Professor sat at the bamboo table, wondering what in the world was going on. Ginger normally refused to dance with anybody except him, and she even called him Ray. At one point, she said Professor. Something really strange was going on. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of movement coming through the jungle and into camp. It was Eva! No. No, it couldn't be. No. Why, it was-

"Ginger!"

"Roy!"

Ginger ran into the Professor's embrace, and laid her head on his shoulder. He stroked his fingers through her lovely red locks. Everyone stopped dancing and stared in confusion.

"Hey, why is Professor hugging Eva," Gilligan asked.

Mary Ann sighed. "That's Ginger, silly."

"Oh. But- Ginger's dancing with Skipper."

"No, Gilligan," the real Ginger said, turning around and shaking her head. "Eva is dancing with the Skipper. Before the party, she took me out into the jungle, conked me on the head, tied me up, and was going to leave me here!"

Everyone looked at Eva in shock and disappointment. Eva didn't look sorry or even ashamed.

"I had you all fooled, though, didn't I?"

"Not me," Professor spoke up. "I knew there was something peculiar. My name happens to be Roy, Eva, not Ray. I could tell from the beginning that something was not right."

"And I certainly didn't appreciate you calling me the Skipper," Mary Ann put in, with her hand on her waist.

"Gee, thanks, Mary Ann," Skipper said.

"Give me back that necklace, Miss Grubb," Mr. Howell said, holding out his hand.

Eva took the necklace and gave it to Mr. Howell, and then turned to the others.

"I'm not sorry for what I did. I deserve to have some happiness. After all these years, it's my turn to shine! If it meant leaving behind one of you, then so be it."

Ginger walked up and made everyone cringe when she slapped Eva hard across the face. Gilligan put a hand to his cheek in sympathy pain. He knew what Ginger's slaps felt like, and they were rough!

"Ow! You hussy! That hurt!"

"My Ginger is not a hussy," Professor said in a threatening voice.

Skipper decided to speak up. "I say we tie her up and leave her here, just like she was planning to do to Ginger!"

Ginger shook her head, no. "No. I have a better idea. Mary Ann, Mrs. Howell, if you will follow me into the girls' hut, while Roy and the other gentlemen bring Eva."

Skipper and Gilligan picked up Eva by the arms. She started kicking and flailing, trying to get loose.

In the girls' hut, Ginger motioned for the men to sit Eva down in a chair.

"What are you going to do to me," Eva asked, in an angry voice.

"You'll see, honey," Ginger said, giving her famous smile when she was up to something.

While the men held Eva's arms, Ginger proceeded to bleach the red color out of Eva's hair and turned it back to black. But that wasn't all. She cut Eva's hair. Short hair was not a good look for Eva, not at all. They then forced Eva's old clothes back on her, and put her glasses back on her.

"We will tie her up, and bring her back to civilization with us, where she will be turned into the authorities," Ginger said.

Everyone liked Ginger's plan, and they took Eva and put her in the little jail they made out of one of the caves with her hands tied behind her back. They would all take turns on guard duty.

"I'll get you for this Grant," Eva hissed.

Ginger just smiled. "Don't think so, Grubb."


	8. Chapter 8

Eva was absolutely livid! How dare they lock her in this little jail? No one did this to her! No one! Oh, that redheaded hussy! That no good- Just she wait. No, Eva wasn't through with her yet. Not by a long shot. Eva couldn't believe this was happening to her. All her life, she got nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not one boy ever looked her way. Finally, she comes to this little island, gets a makeover, and was planning on returning to civilization to hopefully turn some heads.

That wasn't going to happen, apparently. The Castaways planned on turning her into the authorities as soon as possible. Tomorrow they would all be leaving. Well, surely, the authorities wouldn't keep her that long. Once she got out, then she would turn some heads and get revenge against that rotten Ginger and her pretty boy Professor.

Gilligan was on guard duty right now. He was pretty upset with Eva. How could she do something so callous to someone as nice as Ginger? Ginger didn't deserve to be treated like that. All Ginger did was give Eva a makeover so that she would feel better about herself. What was wrong with that? Gilligan still didn't think Eva had been ugly. She wasn't a beauty queen, but she wasn't ugly, either.

"Gilligan?"

"What, Eva," Gilligan asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Listen, out of everyone on this island, you're the nicest. Well, except for Mary Ann. You two are the nicest. Maybe you two could convince the others to let me go?"

Gilligan looked at Eva like she was crazy! Well, she was, but still.

"Eva, you were going to leave Ginger and try to take her place in Hollywood! I may be nice, but I'm not that nice."

Eva sighed. "Oh, come on, Gilligan."

"No. You confessed, and weren't even sorry for what you did! It's too late to say you're sorry now."

_Wow, this idiot's actually gotten smarter. What do I do now?_

"Gilligan, if you don't let me out of here, then I swear, I will make your life and everyone else's life on this island a living nightmare."

"You won't have a chance, Eva. You'll be going to jail."

"When I get out, then!"

Gilligan shook his head no. "Sorry. I can't. And I won't."

Eva growled in frustration and turned away, angrily kicking a spot in the dirt. Gilligan just sighed and continued to stare off into space.

Meanwhile, in the Professor's hut, Professor and Ginger was holding each other, kissing.

"I had a feeling it wasn't you, my love."

"I knew you wouldn't believe her, Roy. She's a horrible actress."

"One of the worst."

"A gorilla wearing a red wig would do a better job acting like me than she does."

At this, Professor laughed. If anyone could make the Professor laugh, it was his beautiful Ginger.

"Oh, Ginger, you're one in a million. I love you."

"I love you too, Roy."

"Ginger, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Professor turned away, and walked over to his bed, and took something out from under the pillow, and hid it behind his back as he walked back up to the love of his life.

"Ginger, I had planned on doing this in front of everybody, but I just couldn't wait. I need an answer now. I love you so much. Ginger Grant, will you marry me?"

Professor held up a ring. Ginger squeed in delight and planted Professor's face with a bunch of kisses.

"Roy, I love you so much! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Ginger was thrilled beyond belief. Not only were they going home the next morning, but she was engaged to the love of her life! No actor in Hollywood could compare to the man she loved. Not Gregory Peck, not Rock Hudson, not Cary Grant. Nobody.

After Ginger quit planting kisses on the Professor's face, he slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"It's gorgeous, Roy. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I've had it for years. It belonged to my mother."

Once the ring was on, Professor pulled Ginger closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips. He then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "What am I thinking?"

Ginger gave a seductive smile and said, "You're thinking, 36-22-36."

"Always."


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: Thanks to all who have reviewed! They really mean a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)

The Professor and Ginger had just informed the others of their engagement, and Mrs. Howell said that once they get back to civilization, they'll have a big engagement party. If anyone loved parties, it was Mrs. Howell. Planning them was her favorite part. Everyone was thrilled about the news of the engagement!

Well, Mary Ann was happy for them, but also a little bit sad. Here they were, engaged, and here she was, alone, and the boy she longed for either didn't have a clue about her feelings, or acted like he didn't. Mary Ann had wanted so much to tell Gilligan how she really and truly felt. When they had the Miss Castaway Contest, Mary Ann had hoped and prayed that Gilligan would vote for her. Not because she wanted to win, but because- well, because he would admit his feelings for her.

When Skipper held that fake ceremony between herself and Gilligan, Mary Ann was really hurt that he wouldn't kiss her. Why wouldn't he kiss her? Did he not have the same feelings for her? Or was he just scared? Or both?

Feeling blue, Mary Ann decided to take a walk in the jungle. She needed to think. To pull herself together. No way could Mary Ann let the others see how sad she was feeling. Who knew if Mary Ann would ever see any of these people again once they were rescued? Yes, Mrs. Howell mentioned something about an engagement party, but what about after that?

Professor and Ginger would go to Hollywood, Skipper and Gilligan would go back to Hawaii, and get a new boat, and take more people out on tours. The Howells would return to whatever house they chose, for they owned so many. And she, Mary Ann, would return home to her farm in Kansas.

This made her feeling even more depressed. Yes, Mary Ann was happy that she would be seeing her family again. She really missed her Uncle George and Aunt Martha. But then, she would end up missing her island family. No matter what, Mary Ann would miss somebody.

Mary Ann walked by the lagoon, and looked out at the water. It was a nice night. The stars were shining brightly in the sky. Tears started to slowly leak out of Mary Ann's pretty brown eyes. She needed this. Needed to get these feelings out of her before going back to camp to tell the others why she wandered off.

Her few moments of alone time didn't last long, though.

"There you are, Mary Ann. Why'd you leave?"

It was Gilligan. He had a look of concern on his face. When it came to Mary Ann, Gilligan was the most overprotective. Yes, he was protective over all of his friends, but for some reason, Mary Ann was the one he really looked out for.

Mary Ann quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, hi, Gilligan. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About the Professor and Ginger?"

"Well, yes and no. I'm thinking of them and of when we return home."

Gilligan nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss this island. I mean, I'm happy I'll be seeing my family and friends again, but I had fun here."

At this, Mary Ann burst into fresh tears, startling Gilligan.

"Gee, Mary Ann. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Gilligan, no. It's not that. I'm not crying because of that- I'm- I'm crying because I'm really going to miss all of you! What if we never see each other again?"

Gilligan pulled Mary Ann to him in a hug, shushing her and smoothing down her hair.

"It's okay, Mary Ann. We'll keep in touch. We'll write each other, and call each other, and maybe me and Skipper can come visit your farm in Kansas. We'll find a way to keep in touch, honest."

Mary Ann was touched by Gilligan's words. They helped a little bit, but that wasn't the main reason she was upset.

"Thank you, Gilligan."

"It's okay. Feel better now?"

"A little. But there's something else."

"What is it?"

Mary sniffed, and looked at Gilligan's red shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gilligan. I ruined your shirt."

At this, Gilligan laughed. "It's okay. It's not mine, anyway. It's my brother, Mark's."

"Oh. Well, anyway, remember when your hair turned white?"

Gilligan nodded his head. "Yeah, and then I went bald."

"Yes. Well, Gilligan, remember when I came to see you that night and I kissed you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you remember what I said to you?"

Gilligan thought for a minute, and then shook his head no. He mostly tried to forget the bad things that happened to him. Some he could forget, but some he couldn't. Mary Ann coming to see him that night certainly wasn't a bad moment, but it was the fact that his hair turned white.

"I said, _it's love, I've known it from the first. _I wasn't lying."

Gilligan was really confused now.

"Knew what from the first?"

Mary Ann sighed. "That I'm in love with you, Gilligan."

Gilligan's jaw dropped.

"You're what?"

"In love with you."

"For how long?"

"Like I said, from the first. I always knew there was something, Gilligan."

Gilligan nervously scratched the back of his neck, not knowing exactly what to say. Mary Ann was the only girl that didn't make him feel uncomfortable. Sure, Ginger was his friend, and that would never change, but she was too forward, and that had scared him. He loved Ginger like a sister, so any time she kissed him it was like kissing his own sister. Finally, he spoke.

"You really mean it, Mary Ann?"

"Yes, Gilligan."

"Oh, wow."

Gilligan started to rub his hands over his face, still not knowing how to respond. Suddenly, he felt a gentle pair of fingers pulling his hands away from his face.

"How do you feel about me, Gilligan?"

"I, uh-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No! You didn't. It's just- Mary Ann, when it comes to girls, I get scared."

Mary Ann nodded her head in understanding.

"Like the time Skipper tried to fake marry us?"

"Well, yeah, but that was a year ago. I feel different now. To be honest, I think I'm in love with you too, Mary Ann."

Mary Ann was definitely not expecting this answer. She was expecting Gilligan to run for the hills the second she professed her feelings to him. It took a lot of guts getting that off her chest, and she was proud of herself. She was even more surprised when Gilligan pulled her to him, kissing her on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Eva sat on a bench in her little jail area, trying to come up with a way to get back at all of the Castaways. Especially that red-headed hussy, Ginger Grant! Eva was very uncomfortable, sitting with her hands tied behind her back. Skipper was the one on guard duty, and Eva tried to talk to him, but he told her if she said one word to him he would cap slap her.

Of course, this shut Eva up. The others were getting everything ready to leave and head home. Gilligan was supposed to come and tell Skipper the boat was all ready, and then they would get Eva out of the jail, and go on the boat. How could Eva possibly get even with all of them, though? She needed to think of something good. Chances were she'd be in a real jail soon, and she wanted to make all seven of the Castaways suffer as much as she suffered.

Meanwhile, the Skipper wasn't paying any attention to Eva. His thoughts were elsewhere. They were on Gilligan. Gilligan had went to bed last night, and just said a quick, "Night, Skipper," before shutting his eyes. Which was strange, because Gilligan usually talked his ear off for about an hour before dozing off. Not last night, though. No, last night Gilligan just said good night and that was that. Gilligan even seemed really cheerful. Was it because of the Professor and Ginger's engagement? Was it because they were finally going home? What was it? Maybe it was both. But why wouldn't Gilligan want to talk? It sure was strange. Once they set sail, Skipper decided he would ask him then.

Everyone was thrilled about going home, and were too excited to eat breakfast. Even Gilligan! Mary Ann said she would make something that they could eat once they set sail. Something simple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gilligan and Mary Ann were putting food in a picnic basket. They were both acting like school kids, they were so excited. Not just about going home, but the fact that they were now together. Last night, they had made a pact that they wouldn't tell anybody about their relationship until they got back to civilization. They felt like it wouldn't be fair to announce their love for each other right after Professor and Ginger got engaged. They didn't want to steal their friends' thunder.

"Mary Ann?"

"Yes, Gilligan?"

"I was wondering, are you going to move back to Kansas for good, or are you going to-?"

Mary Ann smiled, realizing what Gilligan was getting at. She loved him, and there was no way she was going to let him go.

"Gilligan, I am going to go home and visit my family, but I am all yours after that. I promise you."

"Well, what I was going to say was, if you want, I was thinking maybe I could move to Kansas. I mean, like you, I love animals, and I like to help."

Mary Ann leaned forward and kissed Gilligan on the cheek.

"That's very sweet, but what about the Skipper? You know how much he loves the sea, and you're his best friend. It would break his heart!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I love the sea, too, I just want to make everyone happy."

Mary Ann took Gilligan's hands in her own.

"Gilligan, dear, you do make me happy, but I know how much you enjoy being the Skipper's first mate. Besides, I was planning on moving to Hawaii, anyway. I won the ticket, and I enjoyed my time as well as the people. My Uncle George and Aunt Martha were against it at first, but then they warmed to the idea. Besides, I'll always visit them, and they'll visit me. We'll write each other, and call each other. I promise it will be fine."

Gilligan smiled and this and kissed the top of Mary Ann's head.

"Will you come to Pennsylvania with me during the holidays to visit my family?"

"Only if you'll promise to come to Kansas and visit my family, too?"

"Deal."

They continued to pack food into the picnic basket, when suddenly, Mary Ann had a question of her own.

"Gilligan?"

"Yeah?"

"How badly did I hurt your feelings?"

Gilligan arched an eyebrow in confusion. What in the world was she talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when you ran away to live in the cave after you overheard all of us say those mean things about you? How badly did my words hurt?"

Gilligan sighed, and motioned for Mary Ann to sit down. She did. Gilligan sat next to her. He felt he had to be honest with her. They were together, and they loved each other. Gilligan knew the truth would hurt, but he knew she would be even more hurt if he lied about it.

"Mary Ann, to be honest, your words hurt the most. You said I cause nothing but trouble."

Mary Ann hung her head in shame, looking like she was about to burst into tears at any second.

"I was hurt by the others, and I thought you would tell them to cut it out, that I meant well. You didn't. Remember when Ginger asked for a volunteer from the audience? You remember what I said?"

Mary Ann shook her head no.

"I said, 'I volunteer, I'm a human being.' I thought you all would know what I was trying to tell you. You didn't. I was trying to tell you that I had feelings, too, and they were hurt."

Mary Ann looked so sad. "I'm sorry, Gilligan. We really didn't mean any of those nasty things we said."

"I know you didn't, Mary Ann. I ended up forgiving all of you and coming back. Why are you bringing this up for, anyway?"

Mary Ann shrugged her shoulders, and wiped at her eyes which were starting to water.

"I don't really know, Gilligan. I have this fear of hurting people I care about. Even if I am forgiven, the guilt stays with me for a long time."

At this, Gilligan chuckled.

"You shouldn't think that way, Mary Ann. I love you. I forgave you. I will always love you and forgive you. I promise."

Mary Ann leaned up and kissed Gilligan gently on the mouth.

"The same goes for me, Gilligan."


	11. Chapter 11

It was time to head home. Everyone was so excited! Especially the Professor and Ginger. Just wait until their family and friends back home heard the news of their engagement. Ginger's family wouldn't be losing a daughter, they would be gaining a son. It was the same the other way as well. Everyone was happy except for Eva. The Skipper and Gilligan were walking her to the boat. She still had her hands tied behind her back.

Gilligan couldn't help but shudder at the look she held. If looks could kill, they'd all be dead. Skipper told Gilligan how proud he was of him. He didn't let Eva talk him into letting her out. Speaking of the Skipper, he was trying to figure out why Gilligan seemed more happy than normal, and why he didn't yammer on during the night when they were about to go to sleep.

Skipper knew that it was probably just because his little buddy would be seeing his family again, but there had to be more to it. He expected Gilligan to talk all night about how excited he was, and that he couldn't wait to see his friend, Skinny Mulligan again. Skipper knew he was probably overreacting, but his little buddy worried him sometimes.

Meanwhile, Professor and Ginger couldn't keep their hands off each other! Everyone said that Ginger was the best thing to ever happen to the Professor, and they were right. Thanks to Ginger, Professor Roy Hinkley was more laid back, and wasn't as obsessed with science or ferns. Of course, he was the best thing to happen to Ginger, too. Thanks to his love, Ginger realized that not all men were just after one thing. She didn't just learn that from the love of her life, but from the others as well.

Professor showed Ginger that he loved her not just for her looks, or the fact that she was a famous Hollywood star, but because she had a big heart, and would do absolutely anything for the ones she loved.

Gilligan was never interested in Ginger romantically. He loved her like a sister, and showed her time and again how much he respected her.

Mr. Howell was like a father to her, and would gladly by her her own movie studio should she ask for it. He loved her like a daughter and he and Lovey had told her, Mary Ann, Gilligan, and the Professor, that they were like the children they never had, but always wanted.

Skipper was attracted to Ginger, but it was mostly because he was starstruck. He was happy that she and the Professor were together, but he was envious, too. Who wouldn't want to be with a beautiful woman like Ginger? Even though Skipper was attracted to her, it wasn't love. He just found her beautiful. But he also treasured their friendship, and wouldn't do anything in the world to jeopardize it. Skipper cared for her because she was a sweet girl.

Eva didn't say anything as she was sat down in a certain spot on the boat. They all had everything they needed. Gilligan was going to bring some of his pets home but decided against it. They were happy on the island. Gilligan said goodbye to them, and told them that maybe someday he'd come back and visit.

Mrs. Howell saw Eva sitting there. She no longer looked angry, but sad. Sighing, Mrs. Howell sat next to the girl.

"How are you, Miss Grubb?"

"I've been better, Mrs. Howell."

"Well, dear, remember, it is your own fault. You were going to try and take Ginger's place in Hollywood."

Eva sniffed as she looked Mrs. Howell in the eye.

"I only did it because I felt I deserved some happiness. Ginger had her fifteen minutes of fame. What about me?"

Mrs. Howell shook her head in shame. "Miss Grubb, you were going about it the wrong way. Your unhappiness is your own fault, nobody else's. Ginger was trying to help you. What you should have done was respected yourself for who you are, and not worried about what anybody else thought."

Eva didn't say anything else, just looked off into the distance. Mrs. Howell decided to leave her alone and go sit with Thurston.

Everyone waved bye to the island, as Skipper started the boat and took off. This was it. Finally, they were going home!


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three days, and the seven people, well, eight, if you counted Eva Grubb, were only a couple of hours away from home, and they were so excited, they could hardly believe it was finally happening after three long years! Professor and Ginger mostly kept to themselves, and celebrated in private. They were celebrating going home as well as their engagement. As they were snuggling and kissing, Eva walked up to them and cleared her throat to get their attention. They either didn't hear or were just ignoring her. Annoyed, Eva cleared her throat again, much louder this time.

The scholar and the movie star both looked up.

"What is it, Eva," Professor asked, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Look, we've been on this boat three days and are almost home. I haven't tried anything, and I've mostly stayed out of everyone's way. Do you really think my hands being tied behind my back is necessary? You win, okay? When we get home, I'll turn myself in and none of you will have to bother with me any more."

At this, Ginger stood up, glaring daggers against her archnemisis. How dare she? Ginger wasn't stupid. She knew that Eva was up to no good. The Castaways usually tried to see the good in everybody and give second chances, but not with this woman. No. They all knew that she was just trying to earn their trust and then trick them again.

"Do you really expect us to be that stupid, Eva? Why should we untie your hands? You were going to _abandon _me. Leave me for dead. How can I just forgive and forget that so easily? Not to mention, you tried to steal the love of my life away. You weren't even sorry for it! All you thought about was yourself. I tried to help you. I tried to be a friend to you, and you just threw all that back in my face. Do you know why boys don't want you, Eva? It's not because of your looks, it's because of your rotten personality! I'll have you know that I worked hard to become a star. It's not as easy as it looks. Acting is hard work. You have to make your character believable, and you have to make your audience root for them. I didn't just wake up one day and say I'm going to be an actress, and wiggle my nose, and just like that become famous! That's not how it works, honey."

Done with her rant, Ginger sat back down next to her loving fiance. He was quite impressed with Ginger's little speech. He could tell that she spoke from the heart, and that it

wasn't an act. Growling in frustration, Eva stormed off to sit somewhere else.

Meanwhile, the Skipper needed to talk to Gilligan. He had put this conversation off long enough.

"Gilligan, little buddy, we need to talk."

Gilligan looked over at his big buddy, who was driving the boat. Gilligan was in the seat next to him. The Howells and Mary Ann were laughing and talking about what they were going to do once they got settled back home, while Professor and Ginger kissed, and Eva sat in silence, looking angrier by the second.

"What is it, Skipper?"

"Well, remember the night Professor and Ginger got engaged? Well, you were awfully quiet when you came to bed. You usually talk my ear off, and I figured you'd be talking non stop about their wedding."

Gilligan nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, Skipper, I have a secret. It's a very good one, though. Don't worry. I really wanted to tell you, honest, Skipper. But I made a promise that I wouldn't say anything until

the time was right. I'm sorry."

At this, Skipper arched an eyebrow in confusion. Gilligan usually wasn't very good when it came to keeping secrets, but he managed to keep this secret inside for almost a week now. Almost. It had only been four days, but still, that was a record for his first mate.

"It's good news?"

"Uh-huh. Big, too. Very big."

"I see. Does it involve one of us?"

Now Gilligan was getting worried. Skipper was his best friend, but he had promised the girl he loved that he wouldn't say anything yet. He couldn't let Skipper win this time.

"Skipper, I'm sorry. I really can't tell you."

Skipper was in shock by the look Gilligan was giving him. It was telling him, _You don't understand, Skipper. I need this to stay quiet. Please, for me, let it go for now._

Gilligan's face looked pretty serious, and Skipper didn't want to pressure his little buddy so decided to let it go for now.


End file.
